La pianista de la muerte
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: La mejor de los Incorpóreos, un grupo de asesinos muy temido en los muros, ya no sabe que hacer con su vida o sus habilidades... Habiéndole sido arrebatado todo,encuentra entre los refugiados a dos muchachos y decide seguir su decisión de unirse al ejército,donde deberá lidiar con humanos que pueden convertirse en titán, una loca obsesa ama-titanes y un enano de humor insoportable.


**_A/N: _**Éste fic me vino a la mente, mientras estaba tumbada escuchando una obra de Chopin, Raindrop Prelude No.15 de la Op.28, la parte siguiente a la introducción animada es en concreto la que tenía en mente. La misma del comercial de Halo Reach llamado 'Believe'.

* * *

No podías conciliar el sueño, últimamente las pesadillas se hacían más y más frecuentes, ya que no podías dormir de la forma en la que te habías acostumbrado y te sentías insegura. Tu paseo nocturno te llevó a vagar sin rumbo por una de las alas más grandes del cuartel general.

Con sólo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas iluminando tus pasos, te detuviste frente a la puerta de una gran sala, dónde si no recordabas mal residía el gran piano.

Abriste una de las puertas lo más silenciosa que pudiste e indecisa te dirigiste hacia el instrumento, quizá era el momento perfecto para desahogarse...

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tocabas, que al principio te sentías algo torpe pero pasados un par de minutos después, la magia pareció fluír a través de tus dedos, cerrando tus ojos y sumiéndote en el mar de tus más preciados y entre ellos dolorosos recuerdos...

"Eh? ¿D-desde cuando estoy llorando?"sopesaste en alto para ti misma mientras posabas el dorso de tu mano sobre una de tus mejillas, mientras que con la mano libre limpiabas el torrente de tímidas lágrimas que caían por la otra.

"Desde el principio"

Te sobresaltaste visiblemente, ya que no esperabas que nadie respondiera a tu autopregunta...

Al parecer, habías tenido un inesperado oyente durante toda tu interpretación personal. Limpiando rápidamente el resto de pruebas de tu pequeña llorera, te giraste en busca del origen de la voz, aún sentada en el cómodo banco del piano.

Encontraste en la zona más oscura del comedor la silueta de un hombre, sentado de medio lado con las piernas cruzadas, uno de sus codos sobre la mesa, con el cual se sujetaba la barbilla y el otro apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla sosteniendo de forma extraña lo que suponías que debía ser una taza de té.

¿Como es que no me he dado cuenta en absoluto de su presencia? Dios... ¡se supone que he sido entrenada para ésto!

Te levantaste acercándote al hombre aún en las sombras, no podías distinguir sus facciones, y tu curiosidad era demasiado, como siempre. Te irritaba haber sido espiada en un momento tan íntimo para ti.

No reconocías en absoluto al moreno frente a ti. Con su corte de pelo pasado completamente de moda, vestía un jersey negro de cuello amplio y unos pantalones también negros, pero de color ligeramente más claro que el de su suéter. ¿De que grupo sería? No habías coincidido con él por los pasillos durante tu corta estancia en el cuartel general, o al menos no le recordabas... En caso de haberos cruzado anteriormente, por lo bajito que era el hombre, seguramente lo habías olvidado y nadie podría culparte por ello. (¡OUCH! pobre Levi...xD)

"¿Como es que alguien como tú, se ha enrolado en el ejército en vez de hacerse concertista y vivir bien en Sina entreteniendo a los nobles?" Una leve curiosidad parecía escaparse de su control, tiñendo su tono de voz.

"Mmmm no me resultas familiar, por lo que asumo que ya no eres un cadete..." sopesaste en alto, pasando por alto su comentario cotilla.

Le dió un trago largo al té de su forma peculiar, dejándote con toda tu curiosidad carcomiendote las entrañas. "Muy observadora"

"Entonces.."

"Y bien cadete, ya estáis a punto de graduaros, ¿a que legión te alistarás?"

Estabas irritada por su repentino corte "Oh.. ¿sientes curiosidad sobre eso eh?"

El simplemente levantó la vista hacia ti, bien... dos podían jugar a éste juego.

"Que debería decir... ¿Qué escoger entre: los corruptos de la policía militar, los vagos de garrison o los suicidas de las tropas de reconocimiento? Mmmm, realemente difícil..." LLevaste una de tus manos a tu barbilla mientras la otra se posaba sobre tu cadera, fingiendo darle vueltas al tema.

Ésto no pasó desapercibido por parte del moreno, que cortó de golpe tus rodeos.

"Veo que los tienes a todos bien catalogados... Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta" Que arrogante...

"¿Que hay de ti?" Inquiriste con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Yo he preguntado primero..." Sus fríos orbes de hielo líquido se posaron intensamente sobre ti, provocándote un escalofrío.

"Creo que sólo una mirada basta para darse cuenta de que soy toda una suicida, ¿no crees?" Alzaste una ceja mientras una mueca divertida adornaba toda tu expresión antes de devolverle la misma pregunta.

"Toca para mi ésta vez y puede que te responda"

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, con su tono autoritario... Te molestaba el hecho de que por ser simplemente un cadete a punto de graduarse, cualquier otro soldado se sintiera con derecho a miraros por encima del hombro, cuando claramente algunos de vosotros, del grupo de cadetes 104 les dabais mil vueltas a ciertos ya graduados.

"Hace ya mucho que no toco para nadie más que para mi misma, que tu estuvieras aquí de público créeme que no entraba en mis planes" Posaste una mirada llena de reproche al muchacho que te estudiaba con atención.

"Bueno... si realmente no quieres saber..." ¡Mierda, el bastardo sabía como presionar donde debía!

"¿Que me garantiza que me lo digas después?"

"Soy un hombre de palabra" Y dicho ésto, posó su taza sobre el platito en la mesa inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando su barbilla en ambas manos, esperando pacientemente.

Simplemente genial... no querías hacerlo, pero tu curiosidad... ¿Había posibilidades de averiguarlo si ahora mismo no accedías a su maldito 'chantaje'? ¿De todos modos, por qué te importaba tanto a que maldita rama del ejército perteneciera este tío? Uh-oh...

Maldiciendo tus hormonas y tu curiosidad te encaminaste derecha hacia el gran piano, tomando asiento de nuevo.

"Maldita mi curiosidad..." Dicho ésto, le dirigiste una última mirada, él había cerrado los ojos completamente dispuesto a sumirse en tu música y todo aquello que estuvieras dispuesta a transmitirle.

Tus manos temblorosas se posicionaron sobre las suaves teclas, y con un profundo suspiro, que parecía llevar el peso de toda una vida, comenzaste a tocar un trozo de las piezas que solías prácticar con tu madre.

Cerrando tus ojos, la música triste derivada de ése recuerdo comenzó a fluír y flotar por el gran salón, invadiéndolo de tus sentimientos de culpa, tristeza, miedo, odio..

El moreno, se removió inquieto casi imperceptiblemente ante lo que la música le estaba transmitiendo. No era por si sóla una pieza llena de sentimiento, pero el significado que ésta chica le daba por medio del piano era... cuanto menos una experiencia abrumadora.

Nada más finalizar tu pequeña interpretación, el hombre misterioso, se inclinó sobre ti y con una de sus manos colocó de forma delicada tras tu oreja uno de los mechones de cabello que se salían de tu recogido, rozándo tu piel discretamente en el proceso.

"Yo.. formo parte del grupo de los suicidas" susurró en tu oído poco antes de desaparecer del salón, dejándote hecha un manojo de sensaciones en conflicto y quedándose él así, con la maldita última palabra.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Estaba pensando en quizá hacerle capítulo previo y un Levi's Pov pero ya me diréis! Hacedme saber que opináis o si queréis más por medio de vuestros review! Fav o follow!

PD: Maldito seductor! Levi es jodidamente sexy! *-*


End file.
